


APPARENTLY

by Ivibeeliasillean



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aro&Ace!Toph, Developing Friendships, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Katara is a bit more sweet (if that's possible), Multi, Not So Light! Aang, Sokka is a genius with his brain in with his heart, a little bit more mature, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivibeeliasillean/pseuds/Ivibeeliasillean
Summary: They are kids who are in the middle of a war they did't start but they're gonna end.
Relationships: Aang/On Ji (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	APPARENTLY

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many headcanons i my head that i end up making and fanfin in my head and i kinda like it, so here it is so you can enjoy it too. Btw I speak spanish so i'm truly sorry if my english sounds to harsh or to bad, if you are up to, you can be my beta reader!

Aang was angry, he didn’t understand why nobody looked concerned or stuffed like he did. But he couldn’t see the guilty that was emerging in Toph’s heart, the urgency of Sokka for make them feel better or the deception in Katara’s voice and eyes. No, he couldn’t see it. So, he left.  
Katara cried that night, Toph heard her sobs and she didn’t do anything, not because she didn’t care, but because she didn’t want to Katara to see she was crying too. Sokka wasn’t there that night or not their Sokka. He had drunk too much cactus juice. And the weirdest thing was that Katara remembered that Sokka had read that cactus juice was, but he drank it anyway.

***

They didn’t find Aang, Aang found them, and there was relief, until they found the sandbenders. Toph would never admit it but she was scared, and that’s why she attacked first. Aang was second but he was more threatening than her and everyone was terrified, they were _terrified_ , _terrified_ of **_him_**. But not his friends, they stopped Aang to do something threatful to anyone. And when he came to himself, he cried because he didn’t want to do it. He never did something to hurt anyone, but he was ready, he was so ready and that scared him.  
Because they didn’t lose their _transport_ , they lose their **_friend_**.

***

Now it was going to be hard to get to Ba Sing Se, but not impossible. They keep together, and in their journey, there were more people, new friends and an old one. The serpent cross has been the hardest part of their journey to Ba Sing Se, but it was something they could manage. Sokka could see the guilty Toph that was going growing in her, but he wasn’t that good with his words, so he told to Katara about it, but she knew that Toph wasn’t that open to her yet. But she still tried to told her in a subtle way that nothing that happened was her fault.

“I know what you’re trying to do. But it was my fault, if I was better or faster or even if I tried to bende sand I could have help him. If I wasn’t that stubborn, I could have gone with you and make space for Appa too, but no. So it is. It is my fault.” The little girl sounded so much older with these words, but Katara was ready for her words, because she had been in there.

“Yeah, it was your fault.” Toph have been expecting any kind of speech except that one. “And Sokka’s fault for letting a blind girl make guard, and Aang’s fault for not making Appa get in the library, my fault for not staying with you, but most important the sandbenders fault for threatening a pure soul. So not make this whole problem be just in your shoulders.”

Toph was trying so hard to hold her tears that she didn’t get realize when Katara start to hug her, it was a deep hug, I hug trying to reach her heart, her soul.

The next few days Toph was lighter with Katara than ever, even before the desert, they were chatting, making jokes to Aang with Sokka, and annoying Sokka with Suki, and even playing with Momo. Sokka Knew Aang was the next one, he was getting angrier. But maybe Katara wasn’t the best option to spoke with, so Sokka with his rude (but caring) tongue spoke with him. And it was hard, even to someone like him, who spoke freely anytime he wanted to. It was that hard that he didn’t approached him to have that conversation, it was one time when he yelled to Suki when she was proposing a strategy to get to Ba Sing Se faster. Sokka took him from his forearm to a private place and start his conversation.

“We’re going to look for him Aang, you know we all care for him, maybe we don’t have a shared link with him like you do, but that doesn’t mean we are not worried, you even know that Suki will help us, so tell me. Why you are afraid?”

Aang did expected this conversation and he even imagined how it could go, but there in front of Sokka he couldn’t dare to speak his mind, so he let his heart speak for him.

“He’s the last one, as me. What if… he’s not here anymore. What if we find him too late or what if we don’t find him?” Aang, speak his heart and Sokka listen to it.

“Aang of all people to think those things I would think you would be the last one to say something like that.” He sees Aang’s eyes trying to hold back what he says Sokka speaks again. “It’s not bad to think that, it’s just… hard, it really means something that you speak freely, ok? And you needed buddy, but just don’t repress until you explode, we all are here and you can trust us.” He said.

“Just don’t yell at Suki again or she might use her fans, but not with you.” Sokka added with concern.

Aang laughs. “Yes Sokka, I’m sorry if I have been a bother for all of you these days.”

“The only thing that really bothers me right now is the smell of the meal, you think Toph took a nap instead of keeping an eye on the meal?”

“She absolutely did.”

And with that Sokka ran over the camp they have settled for the night.

After that Aang looked more in peace, not well enough to be the same Aang but enough to make everyone laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! I'm gonna try to post every two weeks fingers crossed to see if it happens.


End file.
